La tarea de Adrián
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: La tarea que Rose le encarga a Andrian al final del libro "Blood Promise" ONE-SHOOT


_**Hola!**_

_**Lo prometido es deuda, decidí que lo mejor era pasar esto primero pues es lo único que alcancé a concluir... no cambié nada, estoy orgullosa de esta carta, y recuerdo que me divertí mucho escribiéndola.**_

* * *

Casi no podía creerlo, había una posibilidad de que Rose Hathaway saliera conmigo.

A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba los deberes, las tareas y todo lo que tenía que ver con trabajar, de pronto, una pequeña tarea a cambio de una cita con Rose no me sonaba tan mal.

Desde el día en que la había visto, Rose me había atraído, era la chica más ardiente y sexy que había visto, no me mal interpreten. Yo nunca la obligaría a ser mi novia o a hacer algo que ella no quisiese, pero ganas de que lo sea no me faltan. Pero, es que ella es la primera chica de la que de verdad e estado enamorado, por la única que alguna vez he sentido algo.

No se podría explicar con palabras como me sentí el día en que me hizo su promesa de al volver darme una oportunidad, había sido algo que había esperado mucho, aunque al principio pensé que era sólo una broma por el dinero que necesitaba. Pero aun así le di lo que necesitaba para que ella fuera en busca de Belicov, él había sido el primer amor de Rose, ella siempre lo llevaría en su corazón y yo debía entenderlo, porque en estos momentos, ella estaba sintiendo por él algo como lo que yo sentía por ella. Y en ese momento yo pensaba que ella debía verlo para sanar esa herida que él le había dejado en el corazón, independientemente si después me daba esa oportunidad o no.

Pero aunque nunca me lo espere realmente, ella había aceptado a darme esa oportunidad, una que iba a intentar con todas mis fuerzas no desperdiciar.

Me senté en mi escritorio, por primera vez en mi vida, creo, para hacer mi tarea.

_Mi pequeña Dhampir_

_Eres la persona más hermosa, más inteligentey la más terca que he conocido, fuiste la única que se resistió a mis encantos naturales al conocerme, pero por sobretodo eres la única que ha dejado una marca en mi corazón._

___Rose, Dimitri forma parte de ti y de un pasado que llevas muy arriaigado, debo aceptar y comprender eso. Pero aún así, me gustaría que me dieras una pequeña pieza de tu corazón tal como se lo diste a él. Sólo pido una pequeña parte, una pequeña oportunidad. Y a cambio de eso estoy dispuesto a darlo todo, para que quizás algún día acabes amándome aunque sea un poco._

_Sinceramente, con todo esto de la realeza siempre he tenido la suerte de conseguir todo lo que quiero, pensaba que era feliz así, pero en realidad eso solo me estaba consumiendo, era peor que el espíritu, me estaba matando lentamente. Las relaciones humanas no tenían gran significado, jamás me imaginé a mi mismo intentado lograr una relación seria, hasta el día en que te conocí, fue el único día en el que yo fui yo, en el que pude ser yo mismo. Penetraste en todo eso que evitaba que fuera como realmente soy. _

_No quiero que me respondas mañana no hoy, ojalá lo pienses y no hagas nada por obligación o por lastima, nada me dolería más que eso. _

_Es por eso que yo, Adrián Ivashkov, prometo que si me das una oportunidad._

_1º Me desempeñare lo mejor posible como tu novio._

_2 Dejaré de fumar._

_3º Dejarélas drogas y me uniré a alcohólicos anónimos._

_4º Haremos escapadas románticas_

_5º Me aseguraré de que tengas dulces sueños todos los días_

_6º Te seré fiel._

_7º Soy capaz de enunciar a cualquier cosa que pueda mantenerte alejada de mi, eso incluye mi familia, mi nombre o lo que sea que pueda dañarte ._

_8º Prometo escribirte muchas cartas como esta en la que derramo mi corazón y mi alma_

_9º Te ayudare a dispensarte de las clases si es que no quieres ir_

_10º Te cumpliré cada pequeño capricho que tengas y te compraré cada pequeña cosa que desees._

_11 No miraré a ninguna otra mujer que no sea Rosemarie Hathaway —asique esperemos que no exista alguien con tu mismo nombre por ahí—._

_12 Haré fiestas en tu honor._

_13 Tendremos tantos hijos como quieras._

_14 Respetaré tus deseos de proteger a Lissa._

_15 Eso incluye a Ozzera, si es que mi prima lo desea. _

_16 Si peleamos, seré el primero en ir a pedir disculpas._

_17 Viajaremos por el mundo. O a dónde tu quieras, si no quieres viajar no importa._

_18 Tendrás pases VIP para visitarme._

_19 Te permitiré besarme cuantas veces quieras —espero que eso también pueda aplicarse a la inversa._

_20 Te permitiré que escojas la condición n20_

_Con amor,_

_Adrián I._

Me tomó unas 5 horas terminar la carta, pero al fin la tenía. Al ver la enorme lista me di cuenta que debería dar clases de conquista, ¿en serio todas esas cosas se me habían ocurrido a mí?

Me arme de valor y fui en busca de Rose.


End file.
